doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Vanina García
) |lugar_nacimiento = Japón |familiares = |ocupacion = Actriz Actriz de teatro Actriz de doblaje |nacionalidad = Japonesa Argentina |pais = Argentina |estado = Activa }} thumb|right|232px|Vanina García es la Voz en Español Latino de Rosita Espinosa thumb|right|232px thumb|right|232px|Muestra de su voz. Sharpayevanshsm.jpg|Sharpay Evans en la trilogía de High School Musical y La fabulosa aventura de Sharpay. BJT-Trixie.png|Trixie en Bajoterra. Grenda.png|Grenda en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios. BelleFrench OUT.png|Bella/Lacey en Once Upon a Time (Versión Disney). 10ROSITA.jpg|Rosita Espinosa en The Walking Dead. SCR4JillRoberts.png|Jill Roberts en Scream 4 (Versión Moviecity). Melody Diner Song (75).png|Mindy en Austin & Ally. RK1-KaoruKamiya-01.png|Kaoru Kamiya en Samurai X. My_melody.png|My Melody en Las aventuras de Hello Kitty y sus amigos. Angela (Fish Hooks).jpg|Ángela en Pecezuelos. MHChwp_(9).png|Rochelle, voz actual en Monster High: Aventuras del escuadrón de monstruos. TYLCM-Izzy.png|Izzy en Trueno y la casa mágica. Katebenandkate.png|Kate Fox en Ben and Kate. Komajiro (Yo-Kai Watch).jpg|Komajiro en Yo-Kai Watch. Komajiro human by masterchristian-dasv8r6.jpg|Komajiro (versión humana) en Yo-Kai Watch. Ashley-tisdale-at-amfar-inspiration-gala-in-los-angeles-10-13-2017-9.jpg|Fue la voz recurrente de Ashley Tisdale. Vanina García es una actriz argentina de teatro y actriz de doblaje. Filmografía Series animadas *Las aventuras de Hello Kitty y sus amigos - My Melody *Club Caza Monstruos - Sam *Bajoterra - Trixie *Dave, el bárbaro - Voces adicionales *Viajeros del tiempo - CG *Animales en calzones - Bunny (Emilie Barlow) (2011) *Get Ed - Deets *Ositos Cariñositos: Aventuras en Quiéreme Mucho - McKenna *Pecezuelos - Koi / Angela *Fungi - Julia (la peluquera) *Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios - Grenda (Carl Faruolo), Esposa de Hank (ep. 02), Shandra Jimenez (Kari Wahlgren) (ep. 03) Sturly Stembleburgiss (ep. 05), Sue (Tara Strong) (ep. 08) *Doctora Juguetes - Ana Banana (epis. "Los monos abrazadores") *Club Caza Monstruos - Samantha "Sam" (doblaje argentino) *Unas muy largas vacaciones - Muguette (Pauline Brunner) Anime *Yo-Kai Watch (2014-) - Komajiro (Aya Endō) Películas animadas *Bajoterra: Maldad del más allá - Trixie *Bajoterra: El regreso de las elementales - Trixie *Bajoterra: La hora del babosa-fu - Trixie *Resident Evil: Infierno - Ada Wong (Junko Minagawa/Courtenay Taylor) *Nico, el reno que quería volar - Wilma (Emma Roberts) *The House of Magic - Izzy (Sage Sommer) Películas Ashley Tisdale *High School Musical - Sharpay Evans *High School Musical 2 - Sharpay Evans *High School Musical 3 - Sharpay Evans *La fabulosa aventura de Sharpay - Sharpay Evans Saoirse Ronan *Byzantium - Eleanor (2012) *Violet & Daisy - Daisy (2011) *Hanna - Hanna (2011) Cameron Diaz *La caja - Norma Lewis (Redoblaje argentino) *Encuentro explosivo - June Havens (Redoblaje argentino) Emma Roberts *Solo para adultos - Amy Anderson *Scream 4 - Jill Roberts (Versión Moviecity) Otros *Lo que ellas quieren - Darcy Maguire (Helen Hunt) (2000)redoblaje 2018 *Blackwood - Ginny Gordy-Dabrowski (Kirsty Mitchell) (2018) *6 globos - Cameron (Maya Erskine) (2018) *Realityhigh - Mrs. Barnes (Valarie Rae Miller) (2017) *Amphiobius 3D - Tamal (Monica Sayangbati) (2010) *"La" lista de Jessica Darling - Sara (Eva Bella) (2016) *Who Gets The Dog ? - Olive Greene (Alicia Silverstone) (2016) *Bullet - Vanessa (Tinsel Korey) (2014) *Subir el nivel - Entrenadora Mel (Caetlyn Collins) (2016) *Café Society - Candy (Anna Camp) (2016) *Tormenta fantasma - Ashley Barrett (Crystal Allen) (2012) *R.I.F.: Investigación policíaca familiar - Marion Marquand (Armelle Deutsch) (2011) *Raze - Phoebe (Rebecca Marshall) (2013) *La gran Gilly Hopkins - Courtney Rutherford Hopkins (Julia Stiles) (2015) *Vigilancia máxima - Detective Ha Yoon-Joo (Hyo-Joo Han) (2013) *Samurai X (2012) - Kaoru Kamiya *Soldado Universal 2: El regreso - Hillary Deveraux (Karis Paige Bryant) (1999) *Sólo ellos - Harry (George MacKay) (2009) *Samurai X: El infierno de Kyoto - Kaoru Kamiya *Inventing the Abbotts - Eleanor Abbott (Jennifer Connelly) (Doblaje Argentino) (1997) *Samurai X: La leyenda termina - Kaoru Kamiya *Traición en Berlín - Ryun Jung-hee (Jeon Ji-hyun) (2013) *No hay lágrimas para los muertos - Mo-kyeong (Min-hee Kim) (2014) *12 días perros hasta Navidad - Blair (Lexi Giovagnoli) (2014) *Pequeñas y hermosas diablillas - Zoey Martin (Madeline Zima) (2008) *S.W.A.T.: Tormenta de fuego - Rose Walker (Kristanna Loken) (2011) *El último hombre - Abby Collins (Catherine Bell) (2011) *The Call - Jordan Turner (Halle Berry) (2013) *La masacre de Texas (1974) - Sally Hardesty (Marilyn Burns) (1974) *Mientras no estás - Heather (India Eisley) (2014) *La silla del diablo - Melissa (Louise Griffiths) (2007) *Brake - Molly Reins (Chyler Leigh) (2012) *La secretaria - Lee Holloway (Maggie Gyllenhaal) (2002) (Redoblaje Argentino) *Aftershock - Irina (Natasha Yarovenko) (2012) *La Torre - Seo Yoon-hee (Son Ye-jin) (2012) *Thanks for Sharing - Katie (Joely Richardson) (2012) *Hirokin: el último samurái - Terra (Mercedes Manning) (2012) *La carretera - Mujer (Charlize Theron) *Silent Night - Aubrey Bradimore (Jaime King) *Un método peligroso - Sabina Spielrein (Keira Knightley) (2011) *¿Dónde está la felicidad? - Clarinha (Hanna Rosenbaum) (2011) *Mi novio es un zombie - Nora Greene (Analeigh Tipton) *Hitchcock, el maestro del suspenso - Vera Miles (Jessica Biel) / Voces adicionales *Persecución mortal - Elizabeth Falls (Zawe Ashton) *Rosewood Lane - Sonny Blake (Rose McGowan) *Sex & Breakfast - Betty (Jaime Ray Newman) 2007 *Las horas perdidas - Krysta Ahora (Sarah Michelle Gellar) (2006) *Enseñanza de vida - Voces adicionales (2009) *La última noche de la humanidad - Anne (Rachael Taylor) (2011) *Un asesino en la escuela - Riley Jones (Shanley Caswell) (2011) *Noches de encanto - Coco (Chelsea Traille) / Brittany (Katerina Mikailenko) (2010) *L´illusionniste (2010) - Alice (Eilidh Rankin) *Red social - Amelia Ritter (Dakota Johnson) (2010) *Pasión por el triunfo 2 : Medalla Olímpica - Heidi Clements (Kim Kindricks) (2006) *Asesino íntimo - Lori (Sophie Traub) (2009) *No te metas con Zohan - Dahlia (2008) *Texas Chainsaw 3D - Chica rubia en supermercado / Pam *Alice: Estrella de la secundaria - Voces adicionales *At Any Price - Cadence Farrow (Maika Monroe) (2012) *Se dice de mí... - Nina Howell (Mahaley Hessam) / Mesera (Jillian Johnston) (2010) *El destructor mortal - Diane Pallone (Betsy Brantley) (1990) (Redoblaje Argentino) *Diario de una adolescente - Voces adicionales (2006) *Estafa de amor - Bang Bang (Rinko Kikuchi) (2008) *El campo de Abel - Voces adicionales (2012) *Siniestro - Tracy Oswalt (Juliet Rylance) (2012) *Huella dactilar - Crystal (Kristin Cavallari) (2006) *Tercera persona - Theresa (Maria Bello) (2013) *Hello I Must Be Going - Caley (Tori Feinstein) (2012) *Coriolanus - Virgilia (Jessica Chastain) (2011) *Dom Hemingway - Voces adicionales (2013) *Pop Star - Roxie Santos (Christian Serratos) (2013) *Every Day - Ashley (Sabrina Hahn) (2010) (Doblaje original argentino) *Taxi Driver - Betsy (Cybill Shepherd) (1976) Telefilms * Cyberbully - Taylor Hillridge (Emily Osment) (2011) Series de TV *The Mist - Eve Copeland (Alyssa Sutherland) (2017) *Backstage - Alya Kendrick (Aviva Mongillo) (2016-) *Bnei Aruba (Hostages) - Ella (Hilla Vidor) (2013-2016) *Liv y Maddie - Samantha (Gatlin Green) (epis. 36) *Los bibliotecarios (Serie) - Cassandra Cillian (Lindy Booth) (2014) *State of Georgia - Josephina "Jo" Pye (eps. 9-11) *True Jackson - Kelsey *¿Por qué a mí? - Leyla Fry *Adolescente por naturaleza - Mallory Randall *Crash & Bernstein - Voces Adicionales *Drop Dead Diva - Vanessa Hemmings (Jaime Ray Newman) doblaje argentino *Celular (On s'appelle) - Clara *Jessie - Cassandra Chesterfield (Laura Spencer), Susan Channing (Amanda Jane Cooper) *Power Rangers Furia Animal - Voces adicionales *Ben and Kate - Mallory Randall (Dakota Johnson) (2012) *Bag of Bones - Sara Tidwell (Anika Noni Rose) (2011) *Phil del futuro - Voces adicionales *Studio DC: Almost Live - Ashley Tisdale *Recuerdos criminales - Carrie Wells (Poppy Montgomery) *Austin y Ally - Mindy (Ashley Fink) *Once Upon a Time - Bella Gold (Emilie de Ravin) 1 a 5 *Adolescentes rebeldes - Katie *The Big C - Andrea "Ababu" Jackson (Gabourey Sidibe) *Almas Perdidas - Maddy Strom (Madeline Zima) *The Walking Dead - Rosita Espinosa (Christian Serratos) *Lost & Found Music Studios - Annabelle (Olivia Solo) Doramas coreanos *My Only Love Song - Pyeong Gang (Kim Yeon Seo) (2017) Videojuegos * Knack - Directora * Ratchet & Clank (Videojuego) - Elaris (Rosario Dawson) Especiales *Teen Choice Awards 2013 - Lea Michele Películas de anime *Iron Man: Surge el Tecnívoro - Viuda Negra (Miyuki Sawashiro/Clare Grant) Telenovelas turcas *Suleimán - Efsun Hatun (Melisa Sözen) *Esposa joven - Zümrüt Kirman (Melda Arat) Telenovelas filipinas *Una nueva oportunidad - Billy Castello / Daryl Villacorta (Joshen Bernardo) 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' * Gapsa * Non Stop Digital * Palmera Record * Civisa Media * Magma Productora * Polaco Audio Studio * Naranja Estudio * Estudio Mandinga * Video Dub * Masterdubbing * Waira Studio Trivia * Vanina dobla a 2 personajes femeninos con apariencia de hombres, Grenda de Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios y Koi de Pecezuelos. Enlaces externos * * * *Entrevista en El Blog Del Entrevistador (archivos en archive.is, Megalodon y FreezePage) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Japón Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010